


Sleep, Captain

by daphnie_1



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the end to another away-mission from hell XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Jaylee_g
> 
> Warnings: Swearing & minor injuries but nothing severe.

"He could have died."

It was not something he'd let himself consider for the last 36 hours – and fuck doesn't it feel like longer – but it's suddenly hitting him now, full fucking force. Which he thinks is pretty damn fair.

"Jim," Uhura says, but he's leaning against the turbolift wall, not really listening.

"He could have fucking died."

"Captain," A single word but there's enough force in her voice to make him look up.

"He was doing his job," a pause, while she thinks, “And you where doing yours.”

She's right, of course she's right. They're all Starfleet Officers and they all know the risks. Some better than others.

"Yeah," and then a laugh, "You just love showing me up, don't you lieutenant?"

Uhura takes a step towards him, trying to hide a grin and almost succeeding, "I could join the chorus of, 'I'm awesome!' that fills up your pretty little head if it'll make you feel better."

A smirk flickers across his face. “I knew you wanted me” and she roles her eyes in response but there's a hint of a smile. It's taken almost two years but they're getting there. “Nah, you keep me right lieutenant.”

She places a hand on his arm, for just a split second, "Spock is alright," She says, before moving away.

"Scotty is one lucky guy," Kirk tells her and he's not joking about that.

She's not even trying to hide her grin anymore, "You know it."

When they get to the transporter room McCoy is already there, scanning Spock with a tricorder. "Jim," McCoy tells him without looking up, "Would you tell the damn Vulcan to get to Sickbay?"

It's not until the sound of Spock's voice that it actually hits home that he's okay, and all the worry, and downright panic, of the last few hours are replaced with empty tiredness. "I am perfectly healthy, Doctor."

"Like hell you are!"; McCoy snaps back at him, the southern twang in his accent way more pronounced than usual 'cause he's gone without sleep like the rest of them, even though he'd rather die than admit it.

Kirk laughs, "He can't be that bad if you’re yelling at him."

McCoy is rolling his eyes, Kirk is sure of that, even if he can't see him. "He's only gone and broken a damn arm and lord knows what else - sure, he's just peachy".

McCoy stalks off to the nearest computer console muttering to himself.

Kirk keeps his distance while Uhura walks over and says something to Spock. They may not be a couple anymore but they're still really good friends. She touches Spock lightly on his non-broken arm and heads for the turbolift.

Spock is a fucking mess. His uniform is ruined, most of it sacrificed to make the sling on his left arm. He's covered in blood, and mud, and fuck knows what else, but hell if he's not a sight for sore eyes.

"Your time keeping has slipped Mister Spock."

A slight flicker of a smile, and fuck if it's not good to see, “My apologies Captain. I shall endeavor to arrive on time in the future, it will not happen again."

Kirk shakes his head, genuinely smiling now, 'cause _fuck_. "It's bad when you can't even send your First Officer on a simple away mission. What the hell happened?”

"There where...unforeseen complications."

No kidding, “Two minutes you told me Spock, two. I can't even leave you alone for that long and you're causing trouble.”

McCoy cuts in, scanning Spock with his Tricorder again, “Right, sickbay, now. Any arguments and I'm taking both your commands from you, so play nice, you hear?”

“That's _so_ not fair.”

This gets him a smirk from McCoy, "I don't have to play fair. CMO prerogative."

"Don't you just love it?”

McCoy's grinning now, “Damn right I do, makes life sweet. Now move.”

"Starfleet regulation, subset 4.2A stipulates -"

"MOVE!"

Spock's arm is fixed in minutes using the dermal regenerator and with the sling changed and the mud washed off he doesn't look too bad. But McCoy isn't taking any risks 'cause 'he's just a country Doctor at heart'. Which, yeah, Kirk will believe when hell freezes over.

Now he's fussing around Kirk which is fucking ridiculous. Sure he'd kinda, sorta, collapsed between sickbay and the transporter room.

So, it turns out not sleeping for nearly four days and not eating much, may not have been exactly his best idea. Live and learn. So now he's stuck in a bed in sickbay – and he fucking hates sickbay with a passion – with Spock hovering about the damn place. But he's not the one with the broken arm and the fact Spock is fussing (in his very logical way) is getting on his nerves.

"I'm fine Spock, Jesus."

McCoy sighs, "Kid, will you tell the Vulcan to sit the hell down."

"I have! He's not listening."

Spock cuts in, "It is my duty as first officer -"

Kirk grins at that, 'cause this is just too easy. Spock should have gotten wise to this one a long time ago. "Fine, you’re fired, Mister Spock. Now will you please sit the fuck _down_ and stop fidgeting, you’re making me nervous."

This gets him an eyebrow quirk, the one that roughly translates to, ‘yeah, fuck that’. "Forgive me captain but -"

"Sit down or I will get up and _make_ you, I swear. And trust me, you don't want that."

"Fuck that, kid. No you won't." McCoy tells him before muttering "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

"Captain," the voice is cool, calm, rising above the noise of them arguing, "Need I remind you this is a Sickbay?" Kirk glances over McCoy’s shoulder to see Nurse Chapel.

She doesn't pay any more attention to him and turns to Spock without waiting for an answer. Now, Chapels crush on Spock is pretty much the stuff of legend. This much everyone knows about Chapel, along with the fact that, fuck, you do not mess with her. "As for you Mister Spock, I would have expected better. Kindly sit down, there's a doll." She turns away from him to look at McCoy without even checking Spock's going to do as she asks. Spock sits down in the chair beside Kirk's bed, 'cause you just can't win against her.

"Christine?"

"Yes Doctor McCoy?"

"Bless your heart."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy, but please mind your language in the future."

Kirk stifles a laugh at the look on his friends face but settles for an admiring whistle as she walks away.

"I love it."

Eventually McCoy runs out of tests to run and hyposprays to threaten Kirk with and goes to crash in his office. He HAS been awake as long as everyone else, and Kirk knows he's right there if he needs him.

Spock is sitting on the end of Kirk's bed now, cross-legged, good arm curled unconsciously over the damaged one.

“What the hell happened, Spock?” Kirk asks, "And this isn't an official de-briefing, just gimmie the basics."

"As far as I can ascertain the gravitational slant of the planet coupled with a freak ion storm cut off all communication with the planets surface and any chance of rescue by shuttle craft." Spock's face looks impassive as always but Kirk can see how god damn tired he is. Spock has a certain strain in his eyes.

"You look like hell, Spock."

Spock nods – 'cause there's probably little point in arguing. “As do you.”

Kirk laughs at that, but fuck, he's too damn tired for that. Never mind even being freaking awake.

"Captain, you should sleep."

It's Kirk's turn to nod now. "Yeah, so should you."

 

* * *

  
Kirk wakes with a start. He figures that it's about 2am 'cause sickbay is empty without a soul in sight. Apart from Spock whose asleep on the chair beside him. Kirk reaches out and hits Spock on the arm to wake him up.

Spock does a pretty damn good impression of not being startled. "Is there something wrong Captain?"

"No way is that chair comfy," Kirk answers, and shifts across the bed a little so there's room for Spock. "We can share."

Spock quirks an eyebrow at him, "There is ample space in my quarters."

Kirk roles his eyes, 'cause seriously. "Look, it's the middle of the damn night and there's plenty of space. You go on one of the other bio-beds and you’re gonna trip the vital alarms and wake everyone in the joint."

You've got to give Spock credit – he knows logic when he hears it. Either that or he knows when to quit fighting a losing argument, either works.

Spock shifts from his chair and under the blanket, curled up facing Kirk, making sure not too put any weight on his sore arm. Kirk watches him again, and is suddenly hit by how damn close he came to losing him. Sure, he can joke, but it's a fucking dangerous job.

He wants to say something about it. Say he's sorry that Spock went in the first place. Say that he doesn't know what the fuck he'd do without him.

But, yeah, he's pretty happy with the words that do make it out. "Don't you ever do that to me again Mister Spock, you hear?" And he's not talking about sharing the bed.

Spock nods but doesn't comment. There are a few moments before he speaks, "Sleep, Captain."

And he does.


End file.
